english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Meskimen
Jim Ross Meskimen (born September 10, 1959) is an American comedian, impressionist and actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Avatar Kuruk (ep59), Fire Nation Soldier (ep9), General How, Lieutenant Jee, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014-2017) - Arsenal, Guard#3 (ep41), Mysterious Figure (ep61), Scientist Supreme (ep53), Ultron *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Goraldo *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-2014) - Emissary (ep28), Guardian 1 (ep66), Kweng (ep41), Shuyong Tree (ep66) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) - News Reporter (ep2), Norton (ep2), S.W.A.T. M.P. (ep2) *Justice League (2002) - Knight (ep20) *Pinky and the Brain (1996-1997) - Bob D. (ep17), Del Monte (ep28) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2008) - Robi, Agent#1, Agent#5 (ep9), Agent#7, Art (ep4), Bink Bushnell (ep3), Chad Chaddington (ep8), Delivery Guy (ep8), Dr. Gustav (ep2), Dr. Minkey (ep7), Techie#1 *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - Janitor (ep23) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Cab Driver (ep7), Carlos Chang O'Brien, Worker#2 (ep5) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2004) - Quentin (ep34) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Poodle, Stallion *The Batman (2007) - Chuck (ep58) *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Air Acolyte (ep33), Avatar Kuruk (ep19), Baatar Sr., Bathroom Attendant (ep46), Conductor (ep51), Daw, Driver (ep32), Guard (ep27), Guard (ep44), Guard (ep45), Guard Post Soldier (ep46), Hunter#1 (ep19), Mecha Suit (ep51), Police Dispatcher (ep32), Red Lotus Guard#2 (ep39), Reporter#1 (ep27), Sentry (ep31), Spirit One (ep49), Train Conductor (ep46) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Capt. Havel (ep16), Chief Man in Black (ep11), Conn (ep7), Crew#1 (ep7), Disciple (ep24), Dr. Vedder (ep47), Havel (ep7), Man (ep16), Pilot (ep11), Torgeson (ep24) *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Aburn, Dog Cop (ep22), Ponzi (ep23), Vendor (ep8) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) - Yesman *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Commissioner James Gordon, Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - General Briggs *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - President *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Detective, Phil Flaxman *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Captain Super *Justice League: Doom (2012) - King *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Pathologist, Victor Fries *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Slam Bradley 'Shorts' *Morris and the Cow (2016) - Señor Insanity Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Gordy (1995) - President Bill Clinton Video Games 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - John F. Kennedy *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Secretary of Defense *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - The Mad Doctor *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Ultron *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Genie *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Dr. Doom, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Genie *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Stone Warriors, Wingnut *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Thranduil *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Genie *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2017. Category:American Voice Actors